All I Want
by Aliathna
Summary: Un año después de la guerra, Hermione se siente perdida y sola. Sin haber podido encontrar a sus padres y habiendo concluido sus estudios en Hogwarts, le parece que no tiene un lugar definido en el mundo. Cuando se entera de una noticia trágica, es obligada a cambiar la manera en que vive y a darse cuenta de que quizá, también deba cambiar al "amor de su vida".
1. Capítulo Uno

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 **All I Want.**

 **Capítulo Uno.**

* * *

 _All I want is nothig more_

 _to hear you knocking at my door._

 _Cause if I could see your face once more_

 _I could die a happy man I'm sure._

* * *

 _ **Septiembre**_ _,_ _ **1999**_ _._

Tres de la mañana. Víspera de mi cumpleaños. La Madriguera está en completo silencio.

Me escabulló desde la suavidad y calidez de mi cama, en la habitación de Ginny, hasta el frío suelo de cemento de la cocina. Una vez ahí, abro la puerta que da al patio trasero y dejo que la brisa nocturna me refresque la cara. Estoy temblando, pero no es de frío.

—¿Dónde están? —pregunto al viento en un susurro.

Ha pasado más de un año desde la batalla final con Voldemort. Y yo sigo esperando que "el tiempo lo curé todo" como me han prometido. Las pesadillas no han disminuido en absoluto, al contrario, han empeorado porque se agregó una nueva: no puedo encontrarlos.

Todavía con la puerta abierta, me siento en el filo de la entrada, colocando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, encogiéndome sobre mí misma tanto como puedo. El reloj de pared de la cocina continua su marcha. Al oírlo, cada segundo marcado resuena con tanta fuerza en mi mente que me cuesta creer que no haya despertado a nadie en los pisos superiores. Aunque es mejor así, porque si alguien bajara en este momento no sabría que decir sobre mi actual posición.

Sin mover la cabeza de su lugar, comienzo a respirar lenta y profundamente, intentado lograr que mi cuerpo deje de temblar. Todas las noches me despierto cerca de esta hora completamente aterrada, temblando violentamente, sintiendo ganas de vomitar. Me siento atrapada, casi claustrofóbica y mi instinto me dice que corra. El corazón me late irregularmente y siento la cabeza pesada. La única solución que he encontrado para tranquilizarme es bajar aquí y observar el campo extenso y desierto por horas; intentado convencerme de que no hay nadie escondido entre las sombras esperando por mí.

Todo esto comenzó hace un par de meses. Había viajado a Australia, apenas unas pocas semanas después del fin de la guerra. Lo hice sola, porque ninguno de mis amigos estaba en condiciones de acompañarme. Al principio no estuvo mal la soledad; me sirvió para tranquilizarme y relajarme en cuerpo y espíritu, después del año que había tenido. Pude enfocarme en la búsqueda de mis padres sin ninguna distracción.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaban las semanas y seguía sin obtener ningún resultado, los nervios empezaron a acabar contigo. Cuando el verano acabó y me vi forzada a regresar a Hogwarts para terminar mi último año, tuve que recurrir a las pociones somníferas para poder cerrar los ojos en la noche. Los últimos meses que pasé en el colegio que alguna vez consideré mi hogar, han sido los peores de toda mi vida, superando incluso a los días de acampada que compartí con Harry y Ron, en nuestra búsqueda de los horrocruxes.

 _Cálmate._ Repito como si fuera un mantra, mientras me abrazo a mí misma y me encojo en el suelo. _Cálmate, cálmate._ Los primeros rayos de Sol se divisan en la cima de las montañas y sé que la señora Weasley no tardará en levantarse. _Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate._ Me ordeno obligando a mi cuerpo a moverse de regreso a mi cama. Quizá pueda dormir otra hora, antes de que el ruido de la actividad diaria me lo impida.

 _Hoy es tu cumpleaños_. Pienso justo al acomodar la cabeza sobre la almohada y envolverme en las sábanas. Casi lo había olvidado. Hoy cumplo veinte años.

Nunca me había sentido tan miserable.

* * *

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Al oír las voces, pretendo despertarme. Ginny, Ron y Harry acaban de entrar a la habitación con un pastel recién horneado, cortesía de la señora Weasley. Me incorporo en la cama y tallo mis ojos. Con las manos, intento peinar un poco mi indomable cabello. La somnolencia es fingida, pero la sonrisa de mis labios es genuina. Ellos se acercan a mí, entonando la típica canción de feliz cumpleaños. Espero a que terminen de cantar para apagar las dos velas, que representan las dos décadas que hoy alcanzo.

—Muchas felicidades —Dice Ginny, colocándose a mi lado en la cabecera de la cama y abrazándome.

Harry y Ron están a los pies de la cama y cuando nosotras terminamos nuestro abrazo es el turno de mi noviopara acercarse.

—Feliz cumpleaños, _Cariño_ —La última palabra sale forzada, y no cuestiona nada cuando evito sus labios apelando a mi mal aliento matutino.

Últimamente los besos entre él y yo son escasos y las muestras espontáneas de cariño prácticamente nulas. Llevamos así desde que cumplimos un año juntos, hace tres meses. Después del beso que compartimos en medio de la batalla de Hogwarts, nunca tuvimos la verdadera oportunidad de hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos, lo que provocó que nuestro "aniversario" coincidiera con el aniversario del fin de la guerra, que además de todo, también es la fecha en que Fred falleció. Eso lo hace insoportable, en vez de una razón para celebrar. Por si eso fuera poco, y para agravar la situación, desde ese día hemos estado bajo la discreta pero constante presión de la familia Weasley, quienes nos piden que formalicemos nuestra relación.

—¿Quieres hacer algo especial para celebrar? —pregunta Harry.

Cuando lo miro, sé que es el único que no pretende hacerse de la vista gorda por las manchas moradas que hay bajo mis ojos. O las diminutas arrugas que hay en la comisura de mis párpados. Sé que él está preocupado por mí, y lo aprecio por eso, pero no he encontrado una forma de hacérselo saber. Sólo espero que él lo entienda.

—No en realidad —contesto.

Esto es ridículo. ¿No se supone que él es mi mejor amigo y por lo tanto debería tener plena confianza con él para rebelarle todas mis preocupaciones? Además, si hay alguien que pueda entender cómo me siento al no tener más familia que la de mi novio, es él. Creo que si se apuró tanto a regresar con Ginny después de acabada la guerra es por la oportunidad de finalmente pertenecer a este clan de pelirrojos. Al menos sé que es por eso que lo hice yo.

—Avísanos si cambias de opinión —dice y él y Ron salen de la habitación para que pueda cambiarme.

—¿Estás bien? —Ginny me mira con sus enormes ojos castaños, fingiendo preocupación.

Tal vez haya notado mis escapadas nocturnas. Tal vez, mi cara hoy luce peor de lo habitual. Tal vez se preocupe genuinamente por mí. O tal vez, sólo se preocupa por su futuro perfecto en que la esposa de su hermano y mejor amiga de su esposo tiene que estar presente.

—Es solo... que extraño a mis padres —digo para evitar más preguntas. Además, no es como si estuviera mintiendo.

—Oh. —ella se muerde los labios, incómoda —Ya verás como todo va a estar bien.

Luego se acerca y me da un rápido abrazo. " _Todo va a estar bien"_ repito en mi mente. Hace tanto tiempo que me vienen diciendo eso que ya no estoy segura de lo que significa. Creo que ya ni siquiera recuerdo lo que se siente "estar bien". ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo estuve? ¿Hace un año, hace cinco, antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts? Suspiro, y me termino de colocar un pantalón de mezclilla, el cual desde hace un par de meses comenzó a quedarme grande. Ni la dieta de la señora Weasley logra que recupere los kilos que bajé en mi viaje a Australia.

—Lo sé —respondo —Lo sé. Todo va a estar _bien._

* * *

La brisa juega con las hojas del libro que finjo leer. Me di por vencida después de la séptima vez que leí un párrafo sin entender nada. Estoy en el jardín de la Madriguera, recargada en un árbol. La luz del Sol ya es escasa, pero no pienso entrar a la casa hasta que todas las estrellas brillen en el firmamento. Las comidas son cada vez más difíciles de afrontar. Aunque tenga hambre, la comida me sabe mal así que como poco, y rara vez consigo que permanezca por mucho tiempo en mi estómago. A veces, ni siquiera he terminado mi plato cuando siento el inicio de las arcadas que me estrujan desde dentro.

Antes, en esta casa hubiera sido imposible pensar en comer a solas. Ahora la verdad es que nadie se preocupa mucho por tener compañía. Aún vivimos aquí seis personas, pero el señor Weasley se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el trabajo y la señora Weasley hay días que no sale de su cuarto y hay días en que le entra la urgencia de limpiar y acomodar toda la casa, incluidos los cuartos de sus hijos mayores, los cuales permanecen vacíos. Si Ginny y yo compartimos habitación al igual que Harry y Ron, fue por lo mucho que la señora Weasley se alteró cuando su hijo intento mudarse al cuarto de Percy.

—¿Algo interesante? —dice Harry, sentándose a mi lado.

Tiene una snitch y juega con ella soltándola, dejándola que se eleve un par de centímetros y luego volviéndola a atrapar. Siento pena por ella, porque sé exactamente cómo se siente.

—No realmente —contesto.

Él me observa, y por un momento su mirada me recuerda a la de nuestro antiguo director.

—¿Hay algo que sea _real_ para ti, Hermione?

—¿Qué? —no entiendo su pregunta.

—De un tiempo para acá, cada que te pregunto algo, solamente respondes dos cosas: "No en realidad" o "No realmente" —explica —¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Me muerdo la lengua para evitar que la respuesta salga automáticamente de mis labios.

—Bien —dice después de unos segundos y se levanta para irse —Pero recuerda, cuando quieras hablar, aquí estoy.

Lo veo entrar de nuevo a La Madriguera y por unos momentos deseo gritar su nombre, correr a su lado y contarle todo lo que hay en mi mente. En lugar eso, regreso mi mirada al firmamento, dónde las estrellas ya brillan.

Despierto a la mañana siguiente, más cansada de lo habitual. El ataque de anoche fue particularmente fuerte, y aún siento punzadas en mi cabeza. Noto que son casi las nueve de la mañana y me parece extraño que nadie haya ido a despertarme. Cuando bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, la visión de las personas reunidas en la sala hace que me detenga en seco. Ahí están el señor y la señora Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Percy y dos hombres con capas negras que tienen el sello del Ministerio de Magia. No es tanto la presencia de los dos desconocidos, como la mirada que todos mis amigos me dirigen lo que provoca que mis fuerzas se desvanezcan.

—Señorita Granger —dice uno de los hombres, y aunque nunca creí en el "noble arte de la adivinación" se perfectamente lo que va a decir —Lamento informarle que hallamos los cuerpos pertenecientes al señor y la señora Wendell y Monica Wilkins en un panteón público, en la ciudad de Melbourne, Australia.

Después de eso, sólo hay oscuridad.

* * *

 _But if you loved me,_

 _why you leave me?_

* * *

Canción: All I want.

Intérprete: Kodaline.

Álbum: In a Perfect World.

Traducción: Aliathna.

 _Todo lo que quiero, no es nada más_

 _Que oír tu llamado en mi puerta._

 _Porque si pudiera ver tu rostro una vez más,_

 _Moriría como un hombre feliz, estoy seguro._

 _Pero si me amas,_

 _¿Por qué me dejas?_


	2. Capítulo Dos

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 **All I Want**

 **CAPÍTULO DOS.**

* * *

 _I want to chage the world,_

 _instead, I sleep._

 _I want to believe in more_

 _than you and me._

* * *

 _ **Octubre**_ _,_ _ **1999**_ _._

La luz comienza a filtrarse por las cortinas de la ventana. Entrecierro mis ojos para protegerlos, pero en lugar de pararme a cerrarlas, lo que hago es rodar en mi cama, hasta quedar de frente a la pared. Siento al Sol calentar mi espalda hasta el punto de quemarla, pero no me importa. En estos días, cualquier sensación es gratificante. Me recuerdan que soy algo más que un alma en pena de esta enorme casa.

Hace tres semanas recibí la noticia de mis padres. Me dijeron que me desmayé cuando lo oí, pero solo recuerdo la enorme sensación de paz que me embargó cuando el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció. En ese vacío, el alivio que me recorrió cuando por fin pude dejar de pensar fue lo mejor que experimenté en semanas. También recuerdo el fastidio que me causaron las lejanas voces que me llamaban por mi nombre cuando comencé a recuperar la conciencia.

 _"¡Cállense!"_ pedía mentalmente _"¡Cállense y déjenme dormir!"_

Al abrir los ojos, estaba de nuevo en mi cama y casi logré convencerme de estar despertando de una pesadilla. El olor a alcohol descartó esa posibilidad. La señora Weasley estaba sentada junto a mí, poniendo un algodón frente a mi nariz, mientras que Harry y Ron estaban parados en la puerta de la habitación, con pálidas caras de preocupación. Cuando mis sentidos se recobraron un poco más oí a Ginny en la cocina, y a Percy y el señor Weasley despidiendo a los hombres del Ministerio en la entrada de la Madriguera. Ginny subió a los pocos minutos trayendo consigo con una taza de té y la señora Weasley me ayudó a beberlo. Lo hice sin protestar, ni decir una sola palabra. Creo que no hablé por el resto del día.

No he abandonado la cama desde entonces. Cada día me limito a oír el sonido del reloj. El maldito no deja de marcar los segundos. Desde que amanece hasta que la oscuridad nos embarga, oigo su tic-tac enloquecedor. En teoría no estoy enferma, pero me siento exhausta a cada momento. Ni siquiera puedo leer porque mis ojos no logran enfocar las letras y mi mente no entiende las palabras. No duermo un carajo, ni de día ni de noche. Mis horarios están completamente estropeados, y si logro a cerrar los ojos, no puedo descansar. Me alimento porque bandejas con comida aparecen regularmente en mi mesita de noche, pero hasta yo noto como mis brazos y piernas están cada vez más delgados. Todo el tiempo hay una presión en mi pecho. Mantengo la ventana de la habitación permanentemente abierta porque de lo contrario siento que me asfixio. El viento helado se cuela principalmente durante en las madrugadas, aunque no representa una diferencia para mí porque sin importar cuantas mantas tenga encima, siempre me recorren escalofríos. El frío se ha apoderado de mí y siento que nunca me va a dejar. Lo siento en la boca del estómago y al final de la espalda. Aparece en la punta de los pies y debajo de mi cabello. Está dentro de mis pulmones, y no hay forma de expulsarlo, por mucho que me esfuerce intentándolo. Mis dientes castañean y mi piel se eriza. Miro nuevamente al reloj. Las manecillas del reloj han completado su recorrido y yo no me he movido desde que lo iniciaron. Me hacen sentir completamente aterrada.

* * *

—¡Mírala! —se oye la voz de Ron desde el corredor —No habla, no se mueve, cualquiera que la viera dudaría incluso de que está viva.

—Está catatónica —dice Harry —Tal vez sea momento de llevarla con un doctor.

El pelirrojo niega con la cabeza y entra a la habitación, sentándose al lado de la muchacha.

—Hermione —dice con voz firme —Despierta.

Ella abre los ojos. Mira fijamente el techo sin moverse. Después de un momento, vuelve a cerrar los párpados.

—Hermione, ¡Hermione! Vamos, es hora de despertar, tienes que moverte —Ron intenta levantarla, sujetándola por la espalda. La castaña opone resistencia, y su propio peso tira de ella con toda su fuerza para permanecer acostada. Al sentir eso, Ron se rinde.

Harry ve toda la escena desde el pie de la cama. Percibe la furia contenida de Ron, por no poder hacer reaccionar a su novia. No pudiendo evitarlo, siente pena por él. Acercándose a Hermione, la toma de la mano y el horroroso recuerdo de ella petrificada en la enfermería del Colegio lo golpea en lo más hondo.

—No sé qué puedas estar sintiendo, Hermione —comienza con voz calmada —Tampoco sé que puedo hacer para ayudarte. Necesito que me lo digas. Necesito que salgas de este estado y me digas que hacer, porque te juro que nosotros ya intentamos todo lo que podemos.

La joven abre los ojos, pero continúa mirando a la pared sin mostrar el menor signo de enterarse de la situación.

—Esto es inútil —sentencia Ron y abandona la habitación, frustrado.

Harry permanece al lado de Hermione, sujetando su mano y acariciándola con el pulgar. Él también se siente enojado, porque sabe que es ahora cuando su amiga lo necesita más y lo frustra no poder ayudarla. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para él en el pasado.

—Estoy aquí, Hermione —dice sin esperar respuesta —Estoy aquí para ti. No estás sola. No tienes que pasar por todo esto sola.

Por primera vez en semanas, sus ojos se encuentran con los de su mejor amiga.

* * *

 _"¿Cómo alguien puede llegar a sentirse tan mal y no terminar muerto?"_

Después de las semanas que tuve, en cuanto comencé a sentirme yo misma, pedí ayuda. No a Harry, o a la señora Weasley. Ayuda profesional. Creo que ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mis veinte años de vida. Aún me cuesta levantarme por las mañanas, y debo haber cambiado esta cita por lo menos tres veces, pero ya estoy aquí, en un piso del hospital San Mungo, esperando que me llamen para entrar a consulta con un PsiqueMago.

—Pudiste haberlo hecho —dice ella después de que digo mi pregunta en voz alta —Pudiste haberte muerto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hice?

—Eso respóndemelo tú.

Me encojo de hombros y ella no me presiona, pero sé que está esperando mi respuesta. Estoy en una habitación pintada color crema, tiene cuadros mágicos (en los que sólo hay paisajes), un escritorio, dos sillas, y un sillón. Ambas estamos sentadas en el sillón y ella tiene una pose relajada. Cuando le pregunté si me tenía que acostar (cómo siempre vi que lo hacían en las películas _muggles_ ) ella me contestó que eso dependía de mí.

—Te voy a decir algo —sigue hablando después de un rato de silencio —Las personas que de verdad se quieren morir, se mueren.

—Eso significa que entonces yo no me quería morir —me muerdo el labio antes de continuar —Sólo no quería seguir viviendo.

Cuando lo digo en voz alta, sé que tengo razón. Eso es lo que me tiene tan aterrada: la posibilidad de seguir adelante y continuar con mi vida. Sin guerra, sin Voldemort, y sin mis padres. Yo, sola.

Cuando pienso esto último, tomó una decisión.

El tiempo de la terapia se termina así que me levanto, pero antes de salir, ella me dice algo más.

—Quisiera ser muy sincera contigo —se acomoda los lentes y junta las manos —Muchos terapeutas prefieren no decirlo, pero creo que tú te mereces saberlo. Este proceso es un poco como sanar una herida infectada: para que se cure adecuadamente, hay que sacar todo el pus primero. Eso quiero decir que es muy probable que antes de mejorar, vas a tener que empeorar.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero no respondo nada. Sé que esta vez ella no espera que lo haga.

* * *

—Ron, ¿podemos hablar?

La cena terminó hace un rato y todos los demás están en su habitación. Él y Harry jugaron una partida de ajedrez, así que aprovecho el momento en que mi amigo bosteza y dice que se va a acostar para tener un momento a solas con mi novio. Cuando Ron hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, lo tomo de la mano y lo guío hasta el jardín.

Una vez afuera, me cuesta trabajo empezar a hablar. Sé lo que quiero hacer, y sé que lo necesito, pero mis cuerdas vocales parecen estar en desacuerdo conmigo y se niegan a hacer su trabajo. Aspiró fuertemente y paso saliva, cuando es él quién comienza la conversación.

—Hoy te llegó una carta —me extiende un sobre con el sello del Ministerio de Magia.

—Gracias —la recibo, pero no la abro. Ya tendré tiempo después, cuando regrese al cuarto de Ginny. Me muerdo los labios y decido empezar siendo lo más honesta posible —No sé cómo decirte lo que tengo que decirte.

Sus ojos azules me dicen que tiene toda su atención y sentidos centrados en mí.

—Sólo... dilo —indica.

—En estos últimos meses no me sentido yo — _"¿cómo explicarlo?"_ él me mira alzando las cejas —No sé quién soy. Ya no soy la chica que ayuda a su mejor amigo a buscar horrocruxes, ni tampoco la estudiante modelo que termina el Colegio con las mejores calificaciones de su generación. Esa etapa de mi vida acabó y ahora... ahora no sé qué hacer conmigo misma.

Ron suspira, y parece meditar un poco mis palabras antes de preguntar algo —¿Y eso cómo nos afecta?

—No quiero ser sólo "la novia" de alguien, Ron. Y en esta casa, en estos momentos eso es lo que soy. No puedo permitir que eso sea todo lo que me defina, porque eso sería perderme a mí misma un poco más. Tampoco te pido que lo entiendas...

—Entonces, ¿qué estás pidiendo, Hermione? —su tono de voz es firme y suena como un reclamo.

—Te estoy pidiendo tiempo.

—No —contesta velozmente —Ya te he esperado demasiado. Sé que no estás bien y reconozco que yo tampoco soy la mejor versión de mí mismo en este momento, pero si crees que atender nuestra relación no es una prioridad para ti, lo mejor es terminarla de una vez, y no estar desgastándola más con "tiempo".

—Ron... —suelto en un suspiro que fácilmente podría confundirse con una súplica, pero él permanece inmutable. No insisto más, porque algo me dice que tiene razón. _"¿Dónde quedó el niño inmaduro que yo conocí?"_ me acerco para abrazarlo y él no me rechaza —Te quiero.

Ron no me responde nada.

Ginny ya está dormida cuando yo entro a la habitación. Procurando no hacer ruido, me quito la ropa para ponerme el pijama. Al doblar mi sudadera encuentro en el bolsillo la carta que Ron me dio hace rato. Acercándome a la ventana, saco mi varita y murmuró _Lumos_ para poder leerla. Es de parte de las Oficinas de Notaria del Ministerio. Al parecer, cuando los magos encontraron a mis padres también encontraron sus verdaderos nombres, y ahora quieren verme porque hay un testamento _muggle_ del cual tengo que hacerme cargo.

Ni siquiera me he metido a la cama cuando los escalofríos comienzan a recorrerme. Tomo la manta que está encima de mi cama y bajo las escaleras de nuevo. Me refugio en mi lugar en suelo y ya estoy abriendo la puerta cuando me doy cuenta de que la carta sigue (ahora completamente arrugada) entre mis manos. Pongo la cabeza entre mis rodillas, y comienzo a respirar.

Estoy segura que esta noche, otra vez no podré dormir.

* * *

 _But all I know is_

 _I'm breathing._

 _All I can do is_

 _keep breathing._

* * *

Canción: "Keep Breathing".

Intérprete: Ingrid Michaelson.

Álbum: Be Ok.

Traducción: Aliathna.

 _Quiero cambiar el mundo,_

 _En cambio, duermo._

 _Quiero creer en más_

 _Que tú y yo._

 _Pero todo lo que sé, es_

 _Que estoy respirando._

 _Todo lo que puedo hacer,_

 _Es seguir respirando._


	3. Capítulo Tres

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 **All I Want.**

 **CAPÍTULO TRES.**

* * *

 _Once I was seven years old,_

 _my mama told me,_

" _Go make yourself some Friends_

 _or your'll be lonely."_

* * *

 _ **Noviembre**_ _,_ _ **1999**_ _._

—Podrías hacerlo —me dice ella, en su voz calmada —Ahora tienes los recursos necesarios.

—¿Los tengo? —pregunto dudando de mí misma —Económicamente hablando sí, pero ¿qué pasa si vuelvo a caer catatónica?

—¿Temes volver a caer es ese estado?

Miro hacia la pared antes de contestar. Lo que me gusta de venir a terapia es también lo que más odio. Esta mujer no me da ninguna respuesta, hace que las piense todas yo misma. También hace que exprese mis sentimientos y pensares en voz alta, y es cuando lo hago que muchas veces caigo en cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo.

—Si, me da miedo volver a ese estado.

—¿Qué necesitarías para evitarlo? —después de un par de minutos, en los que permanezco callada, me da un menú de opciones para que elija —¿Más tiempo? ¿Sesiones adicionales? ¿Otro tipo de terapia?

—Creo que necesito más tiempo —le digo —No me siento preparada para vivir sola. Creo que viviré un par de meses más con los Weasley, hasta que tenga las energías necesarias para irme.

—¿Lo crees o lo sabes?

—Lo sé —digo firmemente, viéndola a los ojos.

—Muy bien —responde tranquila —Nos vemos la próxima semana.

oOo

Cuando regreso a la Madriguera, no estoy segura de mi decisión. Desde que rompí con Ron, no me siento completamente cómoda viviendo aquí, con toda su familia, y la idea de irme a vivir por mi cuenta pasó muchas veces por mi cabeza, pero un problema obvio me detenía: no tenía ni un galeón para mantenerme. Un problema para el que la solución me cayó del cielo, o mejor dicho salió de la boca del notario el día que me informó sobre el contenido del testamento de mis padres. Además de las escrituras de su casa, me han dejado una pequeña suma de dinero, que me permitirá subsistir sin la necesidad de trabajar por uno o dos años. La solución es tan perfecta, que una parte de mí se alegró que mis padres ya no estuvieran aquí. Sobra decir que me sentí tan culpable por ese pensamiento, que le tuve que mandar una lechuza urgente a mi psiquemaga, pidiéndole vernos de inmediato.

No es que vivir aquí sea _tan_ horrible. La señora Weasley se encarga de que coma, de que mi ropa esté limpia, de que me sienta protegida de algún modo maternal. No le encantó que su hijo y yo hayamos terminado, pero ella intentó entender mis razones.

Además, aquí tengo compañía asegurada de mi mejor amigo y de las visitas de todos los hijos del matrimonio Weasley, quienes parecen turnarse para venir cada semana. Todos ellos (los Weasley y Harry) me hacen sentir cuidada. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Siento que la mitad de mi vida he sido yo quién ha tenido que cuidar de los demás, y ahora, debo decir que me agrada el cambio.

Estar pensando en todo eso, casi hace que no note quién está sentado en el sillón de la sala cuando entro. Atrás han quedado las risas y bromas cotidianas que los gemelos solían hacer y provocar; ahora es sólo George, la única persona que, creo, la está pasando peor que yo desde que la guerra terminó y Fred murió.

—Hola —lo saludo mientas paso a su lado.

Él me responde con la sacudida de cabeza, sin mirarme si quiera. Normalmente, pasaría de largo y me iría a la habitación de Ginny pero tal vez sea porque estoy regresando de terapia, siento que debo sentarme a su lado y platicar con él.

Así lo hago, y entonces me encuentro en la disyuntiva sobre qué decirle. Si hay algo que sé es que la típica pregunta de "¿estás bien?" es un asco, y la peor que puedes preguntarle a alguien en nuestro estado. Cada que alguien me la hacía a mí, me entraban unas ganas de golpearles la cabeza mientras respondía gritando "¡por supuesto que no estoy _bien_!"

—Hoy no hace tanto frío como otros días —digo. Genial, hablemos del tema más aburrido en el mundo. George vuelve a hacer un gesto con la cabeza y no me responde —Aunque no es que importe demasiado —continúo —Yo siempre tengo frío.

George por fin voltea, dudoso —¿Tú también lo sientes dentro de ti?

—Todo el tiempo —contesto. Sé qué no se está refiriendo al clima.

Después de eso, parece que tenemos una conexión inmediata. Esa que sólo tienen quienes han perdido a la persona, o personas más importantes de tu vida. Es raro, porque estamos aquí platicando, cuando creíamos que después de lo que nos pasó, deberíamos estar hundidos en la tierra, junto a ellos. Es raro que haya vida después de la muerte.

—Él era mi otra mitad, literalmente —me dice George —Ahora es como si me viera al espejo y mi reflejo no estuviera, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

—No —contestó honestamente —Para mí es como si de repente, mis pies no estuvieran. Aunque no los veía tan seguido, ellos eran mi roca, mi unión con quién era antes de saber que también soy una bruja.

Él asiente, intentando comprender. No tengo ni idea de qué pueda estar pensado. Quizá la posibilidad de que le amputen los pies. Aún sin ellos puedes vivir, ¿no? Puedes seguir haciendo la totalidad de cosas que hacías antes, aunque sea de una manera diferente. Pero si te quedas sin reflejo… te quedas sin la esencia de ti mismo. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Pienso que debo ayudar a George como me sea posible, intentar convencerlo de que él está entero, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no sé cómo ayudarlo. Una vez más, soy la chica que ya no tiene las respuestas para todo.

—Hablar con ella me está ayudando —digo, mientas escribo su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino y se lo doy —Tal vez deberías intentar ir y ver si puede ayudarte a ti también.

Sn agregar nada más, me retiro a la habitación de Ginny, pesando en dormir. También dejé de ser la chica que salva a todos.

Días después, sigo pensando en la charla con George, en cómo me hizo sentir y en la decisión que me hizo reconsiderar. Ahora sé que, aunque sea sin pies, debo seguir avanzado.

Sé que debería hablar con los señores Weasley antes que nadie, pero mi instinto me hace buscar a mi mejor amigo en primer lugar. Es a él a quién quiero comunicarle mi elección.

—¿Harry? —digo después de tocar en la puerta de la habitación de Ron. Antes de venir, me aseguré de que el pelirrojo estuviera en la cocina.

—Pasa —contesta Harry desde el interior.

Cuando entro, lo veo acostado en la cama, jugando con la misma snitch que le vi hace semanas.

—Me voy —digo sin rodeos. Él no aparta la vista de la snitch.

—Que te vaya bien —contesta. Me quedo algo descolocada con su respuesta, hasta que él agrega —Creí que hoy no tenías cita con la psiquemaga.

—No la tengo —aclaro —Quiero decir que me voy de la Madriguera. Me voy a mudar a mi antiguo hogar.

Ahora sí, la snitch escapa por la ventana. Por segunda vez, en este par de meses, me identifico con ella.

oOo

Gracias a la magia, (y a los Weasley) una semana después estoy rodeada de cajas, en la sala de la que fuera la casa de mis padres. Dormir en mi antigua habitación era demasiado raro, y dormir en la de mis padres era inconcebible, así que mi improvisada cama ahora está aquí. Veo el techo, mientras cuento los segundos que pasan a la espera de que el sueño me venza. Creo que salir de la Madriguera, fue la mejor elección que he tomado en meses (si no es que la única) pero el lugar que elegí como destino, no lo fue tanto.

Aquí hay demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas emociones. Aquí siento los fantasmas de mis padres, aunque no tan reales como los había en Hogwarts, igual de significativos. Aquí también mi propio fantasma, el de la chica que solía ser antes de que todo esto comenzara, antes de la guerra, la escuela, las amistades… antes de la llegada de la carta. Esa niña ya no existe, y percibirla aquí no me puede hacer ningún bien.

No he acabado de llegar y ya me estoy yendo de nuevo.

Antes de venir aquí, antes de siquiera salir de la Madriguera, vi un letrero colgado en un edifico, en el centro de Londres. Lo vi camino a mi cita con la psiquemaga. Recuerdo con el edifico me llamó la atención por toda la vida que emanaba. Un montón de hombres y mujeres, cercanos a mi edad, entraban y salían por su puerta principal. Como hay una universidad cerca, no me tomó mucho tiempo concluir que era un edificio para estudiantes. Ver sus caras, algunas tranquilas, otras preocupadas, muchas sonrientes, me hizo envidiarlos y querer lo que ellos tenían. Una vida normal.

En aquel momento, me pareció una locura, pero ahora… Miro a mi alrededor, paseo mi mirada por la sala de estar, la cocina, el baño para visitas y las dos recámaras. Algo en mi cerebro se acelera. El dinero por la renta de una casa debe ser lo suficiente para cubrir la renta de un cuarto en una residencia estudiantil, ¿no?

Al otro día, casi brincó de emoción cuando llegó frente al edifico, y en el vidrio de la entrada, hay pegado un letrero.

" _Se renta habitación."_

Es durante la última semana de Noviembre que quitan el letrero al mismo tiempo que el casero me entrega un juego de llaves. Hay algo refrescante en el tono amenazante que usa, advirtiéndome sobre la política de no-fiestas y no-ruido-después-de-las-diez-de-la-noche que hay en el edificio. Este hombre no sabe quién soy, ni a qué me he enfrentado. Para él, soy sólo una chica normal, una más del montón. Una estudiante cuya única preocupación es aprobar sus materias y tener un techo bajo el cual pasar sus largas noches de estudio.

Me encanta.

Lo que también me encanta es la habitación. Apenas tiene espacio para mi cama, mi escritorio, y mi librero, pero siento que no necesito nada más. Hay áreas comunes para cocinar y lavar la ropa, pero aún no me atrevo a ir y convivir con extraños; así que por ahora me las arreglo con magia. También, tengo la enorme ventaja de tener un baño propio y eso hace que no pueda estar más feliz.

Verme rodeada de jóvenes estudiantes, me ayuda y es lo que motiva a salir cada día de casa. Rápidamente caigo la rutina de ir a diario a la biblioteca del campus cercano, dónde no me piden credencial para sentarme a leer libros dentro de sus instalaciones. Durante los últimos años estuve tan enfocada en aprender todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico que descuidé terriblemente el mundo muggle. Ahora, me estoy dedicando a redescubrirlo.

Durante estas semanas no he visto a ninguno de mis amigos, y con el único que me he carteado es Harry. Es por eso por lo que hoy, saliendo de terapia, me dirijo al Callejón Diagon, esperando encontrarme con alguno. Al llegar ahí, entro a Florean Fortescue para comprarme un helado. Cuando estoy ordenando uno extragrande sabor vainilla, efectivamente me topo con alguien, aunque no es para nada alguien que me hubiese esperando volver a ver.

—Hola —dice Draco Malfoy, comiéndose su helado sabor chocolate.

* * *

 _It was a big world,_

 _But we thought we were bigger._

 _Pushing each other to the limits,_

 _we were learning quicker._

Canción: "7 years".

Intérprete: Lukas Graham.

Álbum: Lukas Graham.

Traducción: Aliathna.

" _Cuando tenía siete años,_

 _Mi mamá me dijo_

 _Ve a hacer amigos,_

 _O estarás solo._

 _Era un gran, gran mundo,_

 _Pero creímos que nosotros éramos más grandes._

 _Empujándonos unos a otros hasta los límites,_

 _aprendiendo rápidamente."_


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 _¡Feliz Año para todos lo que leen esta historia!_

 _Y un saludo especial para Carol, porque me dejó un comentario en otra historia pidiéndome que actualizara esta._

* * *

 **All I want.**

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO.**

* * *

 _I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand_ _  
_ _I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned._

* * *

 **Diciembre, 1999.**

Parada frente al espejo, reviso mi cabello una vez más. Normalmente, no le doy mucha importancia, pero hoy vamos a ir a cenar a un restaurante y quiero — _necesito—_ verme bien.

El vestido rojo que estoy usando es algo totalmente fuera de mi zona de confort. También lo son los tacones negros que calzo, la cartera que llevo y en realidad, toda la situación. Hasta hace un mes, pasar la noche de Año Nuevo junto a Draco Malfoy hubiera entrado perfectamente en mi lista de los peores escenarios posibles.

Sin embargo, hoy es sólo eso: _"una situación fuera de mi zona de confort."_

Cuando llego al restaurante, me toca sentarme sola en la mesa porque soy la primera en llegar. Una parte de mi comienza a preocuparse por la posibilidad de que me vaya a dejar plantada, pero la parte racional de mi cerebro me recuerda que llegué quince minutos antes de lo pactado y él todavía tiene un amplio margen para llegar a tiempo. Tomo agua de mi copa, y mientras las manecillas avanzan, más comensales comienzan a llenar las mesas que están a mi alrededor. Cuando el reloj marca las diez en punto, lo veo entrar por la puerta.

—Pareces Santa Claus —dice como saludo. Toma asiento y nuestra mesa está completa.

Sólo somos nosotros dos.

Estar aquí, en noche de Año Nuevo, exclusivamente con la compañía de Draco Malfoy es la última situación que podría habérseme ocurrido cuando decidí contestarle el saludo cuatro semanas atrás, al encontrarnos en la heladería del Callejón Diagon. Mientras Draco observa su menú, yo lo observo a él, recordando el último mes.

 **oOo**

Cuando me invitó a sentarme en su mesa, pensé que estaba bromeando. Tal vez fue su cara demacrada, el aire solitario que tenía o el hecho de que me llamara Granger (sin ningún tono malicioso) lo que terminó por convencerme de sentarme a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

Por toda respuesta, él levantó la copa de helado que se estaba terminado.

—¿Y tú? —dijo él.

Señalé la copa de helado de vainilla que el mesero acababa de dejar delante de mí.

¿De qué puedes hablar con una persona que consideraste uno de tus mayores enemigos la última década de tu vida? Probablemente, de la razón que los llevó a ser enemigos. Aquella tarde, _Draco_ (desde ese día lo llamo por su primer nombre) y yo compartimos todas las experiencias en las que nos vimos arrastrados durante los días de guerra. Aunque no tenemos muchos intereses en común, después de platicar, nos unió la profunda sensación de soledad que ambos sentimos.

Él, como yo, perdió a sus padres a causa de la guerra; Lucius fue condenado a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban, pero apenas llevaba unos meses encerrado en la prisión, cuando sus compañeros de celda lo asesinaron. Por otro lado, Narcisa escapó a Francia para evitar la prisión y ahora no se sabe su paradero. Sus amigos (los Nott, las Greengrass y todos aquellos que no terminaron en prisión) han permanecido alejados, queriendo mentener un perfil discreto. Incluso algunos de ellos, quienes pudieron permitírselo, se mudaron a América.

Conocer su entera situación me hizo sentir mal conmigo misma. Él de verdad se quedó solo después de la guerra. Al menos, yo tuve amigos que me cuidaran. Lo que más me dolió fue ver que, en cierta forma, él era más unido a sus padres que yo a los míos. Por otra parte, Draco no tiene ninguna preocupación económica. Si a mí mis padres me dejaron una casa y algo de dinero, a él le dejaron una mansión y mil veces más oro que a mí.

—… pero tampoco puede vivir sólo de ello, ¿sabes? —dijo alejando la copa de helado que hacía ya varios minutos se había terminado —Necesito algo porque levantarme cada día. Necesito…

—Un propósito —terminé por él. Mi copa también estaba vacía.

Después de esa tarde, nos vimos varias veces cada semana. Tendimos a evitar el mundo mágico, porque no queríamos llamar la atención de los medios. Lo último que necesitábamos, eran rumores acerca de nosotros. Nos dedicamos a recorrer el mundo muggle, al tiempo que lo descubríamos juntos, aunque cada uno de distinta manera. Para él, fue literalmente conocer un mundo nuevo. Para mí, fue cómo regresar a mi infancia. Igual de extraño en ambos casos.

La idea de juntarnos para recibir el Año Nuevo surgió cuando fuimos al cine la mañana después de Navidad. Él se la había pasado solo en su mansión y yo en una cena terriblemente incómoda en la Madriguera, de la cual me tuve que salir antes de tiempo (apenas eran las seis de la tarde) por temor a que me diera un ataque de pánico. Ninguno de los dos quería volver repetir la experiencia, y la idea surgió tan natural que nos sorprendió no haberla pensado antes.

—Pero no quiero ir a tu mansión —dije como única condición.

Él entiendo perfectamente porqué.

—Tu _estudio_ —dijo mofándose de la palabra que normalmente uso para definir a mi habitación en la residencia para estudiantes —Me parece claustrofóbico.

—Entonces vayamos a otro lado —propuse.

—Creí que los restaurantes del callejón Diagon entraban en la zona de peligro para nosotros —contestó él.

—Me refiero a un lugar en el mundo muggle, por supuesto —dije con tono exasperado —Nosotros también festejamos el Año Nuevo, ¿sabes?

Draco hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero al día siguiente, me envió una lechuza para informarme que había conseguido una reservación en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Londres.

 **oOo**

Así que, aquí estamos. Rodeados de muggles, en noche de Año Nuevo, con nuestra mesa para dos.

Mientras esperamos que nos traigan nuestra cena, vemos a las personas que ocupan las mesas cercanas. Algunas son familias enteras, la mayoría parecen ser grupos de amigos y unos cuantas son parejas. Sin embargo, todos tienen la misma cara de felicidad y expectativa, cómo si algo maravilloso estuviera a punto de suceder. Draco y yo debemos parecer los seres más antipáticos del planeta.

—¿Por qué están tan felices? —dice él, después de un rato en que estuvimos comiendo en silencio.

—No lo sé —contesto honestamente.

Ruidos de gritos hacen que los dos nos sobresaltemos, pero es sólo el ruido de las televisiones que hay por todo el establecimiento. En ellas, se muestra la imagen de un país vecino recibiendo el Año Nuevo. Hasta que empiezo a leer los letreros que acompañan las imágenes, es que caigo en cuenta de algo sumamente importante, y a la vez muy obvio.

—Porque es un nuevo milenio —le digo a Draco, señalando la televisión.

" _¡Bienvenido 2000!" "¡El 2000 ha llegado!" ¡El fin del mundo ya está aquí!"_

—¿Fin del mundo? —pregunta Draco.

—Es algo ridículo que han dicho durante los últimos años —explico, todavía sin separar mi mirada de las imágenes transmitidas por la pantalla. Cientos de miles de personas recibiendo el nuevo milenio alrededor del mundo —La creencia popular decía que cuando llegara el año 2000, el mundo se iba a acabar.

—¿Por qué? —vuelve a preguntar completamente confundido.

Me encojo de hombros por toda respuesta. Nunca me ha interesado buscarle lógica a las cosas sin sentido que la gente dice. Ahora mismo, tengo mi cabeza ocupada en algo más.

Esta noche verdaderamente es el fin. El de año, el fin de siglo, el fin del milenio. ¿Podría ser también el final de la vida que llevaba? ¿Realmente puede ser el fin del mundo cómo yo lo conocía?

—Es que es el fin, Draco —digo sin pensarlo.

—No te entiendo, Granger.

—Sé que todos los propósitos y resoluciones de año nuevo suelen ser algo ridículas —comienzo a explicar —Pero ¿y si lo intentamos?

—¿Intentar qué cosa?

—Olvidar —digo. —Superar nuestras heridas. Podríamos intentar dejar el pasado en el pasado.

Draco no responde. Está jugando con una servilleta y sigue observando a las personas a nuestro alrededor. Algo me dice que les tiene envidia.

—De acuerdo —dice después de un rato —Supongo que no tengo nada que perder. Literalmente.

Su respuesta me hace sentir feliz por un segundo y completamente aterrada al siguiente. _"¿Y ahora qué?"_ pienso. Si de verdad nos estamos proponiendo dejar todo el dolor atrás, ¿con qué nos quedamos? ¿Quiénes somos sin ese dolor? La manera en que él toma mi mano, con un agarre innecesariamente fuerte, me hace darme cuenta de que debe estar pensando lo mismo que yo. _"¿Ahora qué sigue?"_

La excitación de las personas que nos rodean comienza a crecer a media que pasan los minutos que faltan para la medianoche. Nosotros seguimos tomados de la mano, callados. Comienza la cuenta regresiva, y nosotros no sabemos si tomarlo como los últimos instantes de nuestra anterior vida o los primeros de una nueva.

El nuevo milenio llega, y la celebración explota. Todos gritan, se abrazan, se besan. La energía a nuestro alrededor es contagiosa.

—Feliz Año —dice Draco.

—Feliz Año —contesto.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, nos besamos.

—Entonces, ¿amigos? —dice él cuando nos separamos.

—Amigos —confirmo.

* * *

 _Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night_ _  
_ _And, you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight_ _  
_ _Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you._

* * *

Canción: "Parachute" versión acústica.

Intérprete: Ingrid Michaelson.

Álbum: Parachute – Single.

Traducción: Aliathna

 _No le diré a nadie la manera en que tomas mi mano._

 _No le diré a nadie las cosas que hemos planeado._

 _No creas las cosas que te dices a ti mismo durante la madrugada._

 _Y, tú eres tu peor enemigo, nunca podrás ganar la batalla._

 _Sólo sostente de mí, y yo me sostendré en ti._

* * *

Amo, en serio AMO, a los lectores fantasma. Pero esta historia acaba de llegar a las mil visitas y tiene más de cien lectores por capítulo. En serio no entiendo por qué tiene tan pocos comentarios.


End file.
